LED light emitters with a plurality of LEDs are known in the art. US2013/0270585, for instance, describes an LED light emitter including a single emitter structure having a substrate with a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged thereon, wherein the plurality of LEDs includes at least one first LED die that produces a first color light, and at least one second LED die that produces a second color light. The LED light emitter also includes a total internal reflection (TIR) lens positioned to collect light emitted from the single emitter structure and adapted to mix the light from the plurality of LEDs to produce a uniform light. The plurality of LEDs are selected such that the light output by the LED light emitter has a desired color temperature when an equal current is supplied to all of the plurality of LEDs.